X23:family
by Lonestar85
Summary: Better summary on story page. X-23 has a daughter and with her past it sure makes it hard to raise a child in a world full of enemies. making story T for now will change as story continues to be uploaded


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the awesome characters from X-Men that are in my story. You can thank and give all the credit to the people of Marvel. I know I am. This story is solely for fun and not for profit of any kind.

AN: Okay before you begin reading the story you need to read this first or you are not going to understand how Gavin came to exist. He is Gambit and Rogue's son; he was just made in an artificial womb. That's all. No biggie, right?

Summary: Laura Kinney the clone of Wolverine; and Gavin LeBeau the son of Rogue and Gambit has a daughter. Until she is ten, she lives on utopia with the other X-Men where her grandparents are the main parental guidance in her life since Laura and Gavin have been away for two years working for the covert team X-Force trying to take down the Purifiers.

"Sara, it's time to get up. You were scheduled to be outside on the training grounds ten minutes ago," said Rogue as she walked into Sara's room to find the ten-year old already out of bed.

"Scott said that mom and daddy are supposed to be coming back from their mission today; can I please wait for them to return grand-mère," asked Sara as she sat in front of the window patiently waiting as brown almost black hair shimmered in the light.

Rogue looked at her with dark green eyes filled with sympathy before crossing her arms over her chest. "You can wait for Laura and Gavin while you go through the training session with the rest of the students."

But.. Began to argue Sara before Rogue cut her off.

"Sara LaBeau. Don't even begin to argue with me child," said Rogue as she grabbed Sara's uniform out of her dresser and tossed it to her.

Sara snarled at her making her look just like Laura. "Fine," she growled as she got up from the window seat and headed towards the bathroom.

Rogue combed her fingers through her graying light brown hair and let out a silent sigh. "I wish I could do more for you Sara," thought Rogue.

Sara stepped outside into the back yard three minutes later where Jubilee was waiting for her.

"Hey, I almost thought you weren't going to come," commented Jubilee covered from head to toe from the sunlight with a big black hat, red scarf and tan trench coat with black leather gloves covering any visible skin as Sara stalked towards her.

"I was only late. Don't make it a big deal," said Sara as she gave the vampire a glare with her bright green eyes.

"Whoa someone is pissed off," said Jubilee as she ruffled Sara's hair which earned a low growl from the girl directed at the red-eyed vampire.

Jubilee only laughed. "You are so cute," commented Jubilee with a smile showing her fangs.

Stop teasing me," yelled Sara as she moved away from the over exuberant vampire.

"Let me guess, your parents were supposed to come back from a mission today and they never showed up again," asked Rahne as she sat up on a tree limb above them in her werewolf form. Rahne and Jubilee were like older sisters to Sara. Even though Rahne was only five years younger than Laura and Jubilee was only three making them more like Sara's aunt; they already thought the girl had too many parental figures in her life than she needed so the two women decided to protect and look after Sara as their little sister instead.

Sara growled up at her in annoyance. Rahne growled right back before jumping out of the tree and going back to human form. Rahne walked over to her and wrapped her arm around Sara's shoulders.

"Are you going to be alright Grey," asked Rahne letting her Scottish accent come through.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine," replied Sara as she pulled away from Rahne and headed towards the training field.

The two friends glanced at each other with incredulous looks before following Sara to the training grounds.

"Your late Grey," growled Logan as Sara walked up to him.

"I'm sorry Logan," replied Sara as she glanced at the ground.

"You ok kid," asked Logan as he bent down and whispered into Sara's ear.

"I will be grandpa," mumbled Sara.

"Glad to hear it kid," replied Logan before he stood back up.

"You will run an extra session by yourself for being late," said Logan as he touched her shoulder and smirked down at her.

"Yes sir," replied Sara with a small smile.

Rogue stalked into one of the many living rooms in the castle to find Cyclops and Emma Frost conversing quietly between one another.

"Scott we need to talk. now," yelled Rogue in anger.

"What's wrong Rogue," asked Scott as Emma excused herself and left the room.

"You did it again. You told Sara that her parents were going to come back and that she could see them. How could you do that to her; she is only ten years old. You can't give children false hope like that," yelled Rogue.

"Mom, don't yell at Scott you know that this was our decision," said Gavin as he and Laura walked out of a dark corner, covered in months' worth of blood and dirt.

It isn't right for Scott to make Sara believe that she is going to see her parents every time you two come back from a mission. The only times she gets to see you is on her birthday and Christmas and she never knows what to do or how to act around the two of you," said Rogue.

Laura sighed and walked over to the window that looked out across the training grounds where she could see Sara going through the course with ease.

"We will be done for good once we destroy the purifiers," said Laura as she watched Sara with pride.

"You have been after the purifiers nonstop for two years ever since Hellion was publicly executed by them," commented Rogue.

"This isn't about Hellion," growled Laura.

"Even if it isn't Laura, your daughter needs you," said Rogue.

"She's right kid," said Logan as he walked into the room.

"That little girl needs her mother more than ever Laura," continued Logan.

"Shouldn't you be down on the training field," asked Laura ignoring his statement as she continued to watch Sara.

"Rahne is watching them for a little while and don't try to change the subject," replied Logan with a growl."

"Scott glanced over at Laura then Gavin. "Do you want me to tell them or are you going to?"

"What is he talking about Laura," growled Logan.

"The purifiers have acquired my trigger scent, Logan. Gavin and I have been looking for it for the last four months with constant leads that have gotten us nowhere. If we do not find it or if they ever find out about Sara I fear that they will use the trigger scent either against me or her and we all know that she is extremely allergic to it," replied Laura as she combed hand through her raven black hair.

"What," asked Rogue and Logan in unison with disbelief coating their voices.

"The Facility must have sold the trigger scent to the purifiers when they figured out that it was Laura who was attacking them," said Gavin as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a table.

You don't need to worry about Sara. The purifiers will never know about her because she has never left the island," said Rogue as she approached her son and patted him on the arm reassuringly.

"It is still something we are very concerned about. They could use it against the school while we were here if they were brave enough," said Gavin.

"They would have to get past me first," growled Logan.

"We have one more lead on the possible location of the serum and it is here in San Francisco, which has us on high alert on the safety of the academy," said Scott.

"I would have liked to have known about this before now bub," growled Logan as he glared at Scott.

"Well at least you know, there is only a select few at the academy who does," replied Scott.

"Let me ask you something Scott. What happens if they don't find the serum here in San Fran? Are you going to send them out again and postpone Sara's chance at a normal life again," asked Rogue.

"She is my daughter and because of that she will never be normal. Gavin and my pasts reflect that," yelled Laura from her place at the window.

Rogue looked at Laura with a surprised expression.

"Laura, calm down," said Gavin as he moved over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to go take a shower I smell like death," said Laura as she moved away from the window and Gavin before leaving the room.

"Sara, are you ok," asked Rahne as Sara stared up at a window of the castle.

"What are you looking at," asked Jubilee as she walked up next to them.

I thought I heard something but it was nothing," replied Sara in a low voice as she continued with her run.

Rahne crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Sara run away before looking up at the castle and for a moment saw the fleeting image of Gavin from one of the windows.

"So they are here," mumbled Rahne.

You saw him to huh," asked Jubilee.

I didn't have to, I heard Laura from here," replied Rahne as she tousled her very short golden brown hair and glanced over at Jubilee with grey colored eyes.

I was hoping it wasn't just me who heard her," said Jubilee.

I'm sure anyone with super senses heard her. Which meant Sara heard exactly what she said as well," said Rahne.

Which means we are on damage control again," added Jubilee.

That's correct," answered Rahne in a sigh.

Shit," murmured Jubilee as she walked away.

After the long training session Jubilee and Rahne took Sara to lunch in the cafeteria where the kid didn't say a word unless spoken to and kept her gaze low. Once done Rahne took Sara out into the woods and where she let Sara get her anger out at the trees and even sparred with her a little before she just let Sara cry in her arms until dusk came and Sara cried herself to sleep. Rahne transformed into her werewolf state in curled up next to Sara who snuggled into her warm fur and fell asleep with the young girl.

"I at least think you should see her even if it is only for an hour or two," said Rogue from the doorway of Laura and Gavin's room that only a small group of people knew about in a quite part of the castle.

Laura let out a sigh and looked up from her report at Rogue, her green eyes flashing in the dim light and set the paper down on a table.

"I don't believe it's a good idea but I doubt you are going to stop pestering me about it unless I do," said Laura as she stood up from her chair and followed Rogue out of the room.

Rogue and Laura searched the castle looking for Sara when they bumped into Wanda in the garden.

"Wanda have you seen Sara," asked Rogue.

"Yes I ran into her and Rahne in the courtyard and they were heading towards the forest but that was several hours ago," replied Wanda.

"We will see if they are still there. Thank you Wanda," said Rogue as she moved past her in the direction of the forest.

As Laura walked past Wanda; she touched Laura's arm.

"She will be happy to see you Laura," said Wanda with a smile.

Laura gave her a small smile and a nod as they walked towards the forest.

They walked through the trees for a few minutes before Laura sniffed the air.

"She is up ahead and lucky for us, we are down wind," said Laura as they continued forward.

They finally reached a clearing where Sara was lying on the ground curled up in a ball next to Rahne.

"Oh my god Sara," murmured Rogue as she began to rush towards them but Laura quickly grabbed her arm.

"She is fine Anna. Look around us and look at her," said Laura as she gestured at the forest that surrounded them.

Anna looked at the trees around them that were covered in deep claw marks and the ground around where Sara and Rahne were lying was scratched with the same marks. As they stepped closer to the sleeping figures, Laura noticed that her eyes were puffy from crying and her bone claws were still protracted through her gloves.

Rahne opened her yellow eyes and emitted a low growl at Laura.

"I'm here aren't I," replied Laura as she glared at Rahne.

Rahne got up and growled again this time showing her teeth as a warning before she walked away back towards the school.

"Ah the pauvre gosse, she does this every time you don't show up petite. It's her way of relieving her anger towards you," said Gambit as he bent down and picked up Sara from the ground.

Sara instinctively wrapped her arms around Gambit's neck and laid her head on his shoulder without fully waking up.

"I'm not surprised that she is angry at us and I would be worried if she didn't show it," replied Laura.

"I know you are trying to protect her petite, but the gosse needs you and Gavin more than anything. She is growing up and before you know it you are going to miss the rest of her childhood," added Gambit as he and Rogue walked back towards the castle with Sara, leaving Laura standing there in the small clearing alone.

She heard you; you know," said Jubilee from behind Laura.

What did she hear," asked Laura as she faced the black haired vampire and best friend.

That she wasn't normal not when she is your child," replied Jubilee.

Laura dropped her gaze.

I know you didn't mean anything hurtful towards her by it but she is only ten. She is smart for her age but still doesn't understand things like a guilty conscience and dwelling in the past. You sure messed this one up X," said Jubilee as she stretched her arms over her head and turned away from Laura.

So how are you going to fix it," asked Jubilee as she glanced over her shoulder to see Laura was already gone and gave a fang filled smile to the moon.

Later on that night, Laura opened the door to Sara's bedroom and gently laid down beside her on the bed as she watched her sleep.

"I'm sorry Sara I didn't know you heard me. I promise that I wasn't meaning you. I was scolding myself. Trust me Sara you may be a mutant but you are normal and you are the most perfect child a parent could ask for. You do deserve better parents than your father and I but you are also the best thing to ever happen for us. You are our everything. You are perfect Sara," whispered Laura as she touched Sara's cheek.

In doing this Sara snuggled into Laura's body and snuggled her face into Laura's chest. Laura gently wrapped her arms around Sara's body and rested her chin on the child's head before closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of her little girl lying beside her as she lovingly petted Sara's hair.

Around 4 hours later Laura carefully stood up from the bed and whispered, "I love you my little wolf."

"Love you to mommy," replied Sara in her sleep as she turned over in the bed.

Laura smiled before silently closing the door and walking away.

AN: Hey, everyone thanks for reading! If I missed any important detail with a character or anything just let me know in the reviews. If you liked the story and would like me to continue it also let me know. I am a quarter of the way through the story when I published this. Again thanks, please review, and long live the freedom of imagination!


End file.
